New Beginning
by brookee96
Summary: Lexi moves to La Push with her grandma, after her mom disowns her. She starts over again. Makes new friends, meets new people. Let's see what happens when she meets a certain pack of wolves! :D If you read, please review :
1. Chapter 1

**I used to write on here, a lot. I quite for a couple month, because I was just so busy. But now I'm back, and decided to start over again! :D I hope you like it! **

**Oh, and I need a beta reader? Someone who won't make me wait forever to read over my story! (:**

**

* * *

**

"WAFFLES!" I screamed as I walked into the kitchen and saw what my grandma was cooking. She just shook her head and smiled.

So, yeah. . I just moved in with my grandma a couple weeks ago. La Push, Washington. A big change from where I used to live, Miami, Florida. I lived with my mom. I've never met my dad. He died a month before I was born. My mom. . she disowned me. I guess she can't handle her own almost 16 year old daughter. Which is fine with me, we never got along. That's why I know live with my grandma, my dad's mom. She's not old and boring, she's only 47 and pretty cool.

"Good morning, Lexi." My grandma smiled as she handed me my plate of waffles. I loved her, and I'm kinda glad I can live with her. Away from my mother.

My grandma works at a hospital, and she's not home a lot. It's a good thing I like to be alone. She had already ate her breakfast and was about to leave.

"I'm sorry I can't take you to school, but it's not a long walk. Or I could call someone to take you.." she said while grabbing her bag and keys.

"It's fine. I'll walk. But, thanks anyway" I smiled and began eating my waffles. They were so good! "These are amazing!"

"Why, thank you!" She gave me a big smile, then came over to give me a hug before she left. "I love you, Lexi. Have a good day." Then she kissed my cheek.

"I love you, too! Have a good day, Nani" Of course Nani wasn't her name. It's actually Nina, but I don't wanna call my grandma by her name, I mean, who does that?

After I got done eating I headed upstairs. Her house wasn't extremely big or too small. It was just right. It had two floors. Downstairs there was her room, the kitchen, the living room, and a bathroom. Upstairs there was my room, a bathroom, a guest room, and another small living room kinda thing.

I took a shower then went back to my room to get dressed for my first day of school! It was only 7:05, and class didn't start until 8:00. So, I had plenty of time.

I surveyed myself in the mirror. I have dirty blond hair, about 5 inches past my shoulders. I have a natural tan, since my dad in from here, and had some of the native blood in him. I have ocean blue eyes, but they change from a greenish color to a grayish color sometimes. I'm about 5 foot, 6 inches. I'm not fat, but I'm also not skinny. I'm pretty curvy, actually.

For my first day of school I decided to wear black skinny jeans, a lime green tank top, with a black and white striped shirt over it, my dark grey poof jacket, and my lime green converse. I love clothes, I have way a lot! And I love to shop, I think I might be addicted.

I then straightened my hair, and applied some makeup. I glance at the clock, it was 7:45. I decided I should go ahead and leave. I grabbed my bag, slipped my cell phone into my pocket and went downstairs. I saw some papers on the table by the door with a note on top. The note said;

_**LEXI! **_

_**Here's everything you'll need. I think... **_

_**How to get to the school, where to go to get your things, that kinda thing.**_

_**Love you, have a good day.**_

I grabbed the papers, and headed out the door. I started to shuffle though them, and found how to get to school. I was there before I knew it. It only took about 5 minutes. The school wasn't very big, so it was easy for me to find the main office, where I would get all my things.

There was a plump old lady behind the desk, she looked friendly enough. She has pink rimed glasses, graying hair, and was wearing bright, happy colors.

"Hey, I'm new" I said, since she didn't seem to have heard me come in.

"Oh! You scared me!" She looked startled, then realizing what I had said, "Yes, yes. Lexi Dyer?"

"Yeah?" How did she know?

"It's a small town, very small. So news travels fast around here. I'm Mrs. Angie" She gave me a friendly smile, as she turned around, and started looking through a filing cabinet. "Here ya go, dear." She laid some papers on the counter, then got a high lighter. "I'll high light the important things for you."

Just about then, the bell rang.

"Okay, thank you." I hope everyone was this nice around here.

"Oh, and you might need a note! Let me write you one really quick!"

As she was writing my note, I heard someone come in. I turned around and saw two really tall, tan, buff dudes. They saw me and smiled.

"Hey! Are you new?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, I'm Lexi." I said laughing. I guess everyone around here is friendly.

"I'm Seth! This is Brady."

"Okay, Seth, leave Lexi alone" Mrs. Angie laughed.

"Sorry, ma'am. And sorry we're late, my truck wouldn't start! So we had to walk" Brady explained.

"Okay, but you need to try and be here on time more often." I could tell Mrs. Angie liked them.

"I'm gonna head to class now." I said heading for the door.

"I think Seth has the same class as you do! If you wait, he'll help you with your stuff." Mrs. Angie has just finished writing them notes.

"Oh, that would be great!" Seth was pretty cute, and he seemed like a nice guy. Brady, too.

"I don't wanna be any later than I already am. Mr. Johnson hates me" Brady mumbled then left to go to his class.

"Okay! First, we need to find your locker. So you can put your stuff up" Seth said, then skipped away. I laughed and followed. I could tell me and Seth were gonna be good friends.

He had grabbed the papers, and was looking through them. "Your pretty smart, huh?"

I was a sophomore this year, but all my classes were AP or just a higher class. I guess you could say I was smart._**(Brady's a sophomore, too. But not as smart.)**_

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"Well, I'm a junior, and your taking the same classes, or harder classes than me. And I'm failing all of mine!" I had to laugh a little. Seth was funny.

"I usually get all A's and B's!" I sung, and skipped past him.

"You just passed your locker!" He yelled, and I stopped and smiled. Then walked back to were he was standing with a opened locker. I put the things I didn't need into my locker. "I'll have to bring you a picture of my pretty face to put in there!" Seth joked.

"Yeah, okay. We need to get to class." I took the papers from his hands, and put them in my pocket.

"Oh yeah. I forget" Then he turned, and started walking the other way.

We got to class, while the teacher was talking. She gave Seth an evil stare. When she saw me she smiled.

"Miss. Katie! This is Lexi. Lexi Dyer!" Seth introduced, handed her his note, and went and sat beside a pretty girl. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes, was taller than me, but shorter than Seth. She looked pretty ordinary. But there was something that made her look extremely gorgeous.

I handed Miss. Katie my note, and she told me to have a seat where ever I wanted. I sat in the seat beside Seth. He gave me a friendly smile, and so did the girl beside him.

Miss. Katie couldn't be that old. Maybe 24? She seemed really nice.

It seemed like today was gonna be a great first day. I smiled to myself.

* * *

**Read && review! :D I really hope you liked it.**

**And, remember! I need a beta reader for this story! Just message me, or leave a comment if you want to be my beta!**

**I'll update soon, promise. (:**

**Please && thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't get that many reviews.. :/ But I got a lot of hits! **

**Chapter two. Enjoy. :D**

**

* * *

**

The first part of the day went by pretty fast. Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I hadn't really made any other friends. Yeah, people were friendly. They talked to me and everything. But as I was walking to lunch, I realized that I didn't have anyone to sit with!

I walked into the lunch room, and got in line. I just stood there, all to myself.

"Lexi!" I heard someone yell, I turned around to see Brady.

"Oh, hey, Brady." I smiled.

"Seth told me to find you, he'll be in here in a minute," he explained sliding in front of me in line.

"Oh, that's cool."

"I guess? Well, how are you liking it here so far?" Brady seemed friendly. Heck, everyone here is friendly!

"Eh, it's okay. It's a big change, though. I used to live in Florida. Miami, actually. I loved it there. The sunny beaches.. clear blue ocean. But I like it here, too. This is where my dad's from." I smiled, remembering the pretty beaches, my old life.

"That sounds cool. Your Nina Dyer's granddaughter, right?" He asked, looking me over.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool. I never really got to see her, but now I'm living with her!" I laughed and smiled.

Our conversation went on a little from there, just little small talk as we got our food. He got two of everything! Well, only the good looking food.

"Are you going to eat all that!" He had food stacked on top of food!

"Yeah, I'm a growing boy!" He chuckled. This was kinda funny, seeing how he was a foot taller than me! And all buff. I just got a ham sandwich, an apple, and a Dr. Pepper. "Hey, Seth!" Brady yelled when he saw Seth coming out of line with a huge tray full of food.

"Okay, you guys eat.. A LOT!" I laughed.

"Why are you here so early, Lexi?" Seth asked.

"Oh, I guess my teacher let us out early?" I looked around, and noticed that there was hardly anyone in here yet.

A little while later three more guys walked in that looked like Brady and Seth.

"Yo! Who's your new friend, Brady?" one of them joked around.

"This is Lexi Dyer. Lexi, that's Paul. He's a senior, he failed last year. That's Jacob, he's also a senior, but he didn't fail. And that's Collin, he's a junior, like Seth." Brady introduced.

I looked them over. Paul was cute, but he has a 'bad boy' kinda look goingon. Jacob was just plain cute, but not as cute and adorable as Seth! The Collin.. I looked at him.. He was breathtaking. He hadn't really looked at me yet, he was talking to Brady about something. I have no idea what, but it looked pretty important.

Collin must have felt me starring at him, because he glanced at me. Our eyes locked, and he was the only thing I could see. I was like everything around us was moving, and we were frozen in place. Then Collin took in a deep breath, broke our gaze, and bolted for the door.

I felt hurt, I mean, why would he just run away? I so wanted to talk to him. I looked down at my tray and pushed it away. I had lost my appetite.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. The next chapter will be longer I promise.**

**Please, please REVIEW. :D**

**Tell me what you thought, and if you have any ideas for the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**C****hapter three! :D This chapter is longer, as I promised. **

**_bloodbathbarbie;_ You were my only reviewer for the last chapter, && for that, I thank you(:**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"Lexi.." Seth trailed off.

"What. Yeah. I'm fine," I mumbled look down at the table, I pushed my tray away and laid my head down. I felt dizzy. Why did I feel the urge to chase after him?

"Uh, I think he felt sick.." Seth tried to make me feel better. He really was a good friend. I'm so glad I met him.

Just then two girls walked up.

"Hey, I'm Daisy!" the younger one said. She was the girl that Seth sat beside in first period this morning. She was really pretty. So was the other girl.

"Lexi." I mumbled. I felt better so I sat up to look at the other girl.

"I'm Kim. I'm a senior this year," she gave me a warm smile. I tried to smile back. Brady leaned over and whispered something in her year, which made her smile even bigger. She looked even closer at me.

Then Seth said something to Daisy, and kissed her cheek. She smiled and blushed.

"Does anyone want my food?" I asked pushing my tray to the guys.

They all went to grabbing, and fighting over the little amount of food I had. Paul ended up with my sandwich, Seth with my apple, and Jake with my Dr. Pepper.

"You guys act like you're starved half to death!" Kim joked.

"Well!" Jake laughed, sipping on my soda.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Seth said, giving Kim a little push.

"Lexi! You should come to the bonfire this weekend!" Daisy said with a nod to herself.

"I'll have to ask my grandma, but she'll probably say yes." I hope so, anyways. I'd hate to disappoint my new friends.

Just then Jake yelled, "EMBRY! Did you get any?" and everyone turned to look at the two people walking into the cafeteria. The girl had short back, straight hair. Embry, I guess, looked pretty much like the other guys I was sitting with. I don't know what these guys ate, or what was in the water around here! Seth, Brady, Embry, Paul, Jake, and Collin were all big, tall, and muscular. None of the other guys around here were really as tall or muscular as them. But they weren't scary big or anything. They were just right.

Then I got to thinking about Collin, and tried to push him aside.

"Shut up, Jake," Embry muttered at he sat down. The girl he was with was blushing.

"Dude! This is my new best friend! Lexi!" Seth said, while wrapping he arm around me and laughing. Daisy smiled, I could tell she trusted Seth.

"Hey, Lexi. I'm Kayla," the pretty girl smiled. She was taller than me, but most definitely shorter than any of the guys. I was the shortest one at the table, it seemed.

"The bells gonna ring in like, 10 minutes. If you want something to eat, you better get it now, babe," Kayla told Embry.

"I'm not hungy, I'll get something after school," Embry said, looking at the lunch line.

"Your NOT hungry?" I exclaimed, very surprised. This made everyone laugh.

****After School!****

"Lexi! You need a ride home?" Kim asked, coming up behind me.

"It doesn't matter, if it's on your way." I didn't want her to go out of her way for me.

"My boyfriend, Jared, picks me up everyday. He won't mind." She smiled and grabbed my arm to pull me toward the door. I laughed and followed.

"How old is Jared?" I asked, not being able to picture Kim with a much older guy.

"He's 19. He graduated last year, now he works at the machanic shop that Sam owns with some of the other guys." Then she smiled even bigger and waved at an approaching car. "There he is!"

The car came to a stop, Kim got in the front seat, and I climbed in the back. She gave Jared a kiss, and I could tell they were meant for each other.

"I'm Jared," he introduced himself, and turned around to study.

"Lexi," I gave him a warm smile.

"Oh, I know." With that he turned around with a smirk. What the heck did he mean by that? "Where do you live, Lexi?" He asked, then took off.

I told him, and he had me home in about 3 minutes.

"Lexi! Text me sometime!" Kim exclaimed, and handed me a piece of paper.

"Okay. I'll see ya tomorrow!" I said, taking the paper and walking toward the house. I turned around to wave as they drove off. Grandma's car wasn't here, so I guess I was gonna be alone for a little while. I decided to take a nap. Today was the best, but I was really tired.

I went upstairs to change into something more comfortable. I found a pair of purple and blue striped pajama pants, and a pink tank top. It was kinda cold, so I threw on a hoodie from my old school.

I sat down, remembering everything I had to leave behind. I grabbed my cell phone, that I hadn't turned on all day and turned it on. I only had 3 text.

One from my best friend, Jenn, back in Florida. It said;

_**Hey! I just wanted to tell you how much I missed you. I'm gonna try, and make this short. But you know how I am. (: Ha. School was so lame today, gosh! My life is going to be so boring without you. I wanna come see you! Maybe I can over the next break? I hope. :D Oh! Did you meet any guys? Anything I should know about? Text or call whenever you get this. Love you, bye.**_

I miss her so much. We have been friends forever. I'll have to call her later, but I'll just text her for now. I replied;

**I miss you, too. I'll call you later. Imma take a nap! Love love love you, best friend!**

Then I had one short one from my mom. I was really surprised! It said;

_**Your grandmother said today was your first day of school. Just wanted to say good luck. I hope you like it there.**_

I didn't even reply to that one.

Then the last one was from Nani! She said;

_**I'll call around 4. I should be home before 6. I love you, hun. I hope you had a good day. Can't wait to hear about it!**_

I looked at the clock, It was 3:33. I guess I can stay up a little bit longer. I headed back downstairs to watch TV. I happened to glance out a window, and I swear I saw something HUGE run into the woods. I mean, it was bigger than a bear! I gave a little scream, and sat down. Good thing I was close to the couch. What in the heck was that thing! I almost pissed myself!

I sat there for about 10 minutes before I was back to myself. I must have been seeing things, right? That thing was the size of.. I don't know! It was just big!

The phone rang, and I screamed again. Then I hurried to grab the phone off the hook.

"Hello?" I tried not to make my voice sound like I was about to faint.

"Hello? Lexi? Are you okay? You sound a little bit shaken," I heard my grandma's worried voice.

"Nani! I'm fine, the phone just scarred me." I gave a little laugh.

"Oh, okay then. I'll be home around 5:45, okay?"

"That's fine. I was actually gonna take a nap, I'm really tired." I yawned, remembering exactly how sleepy I was.

"Okay, hun. I love you. I'll see you when I get home. I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye, love you, too" I then put the phone back on the hook, and headed back up to my room.

I checked my phone again, and had another text from Jenn. It said;

**_M'kay! Can't wait to talk to you!_**

I didn't text back, blah. I saved Kim's number and laid my phone on the little table beside my bed. I pulled my hoodie off, and crawled into bed.

I quickly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Please, please review and tell me what you think so far. :D Good or bad, just don't get mean. (:**

**I've been updating pretty fast, right? That's only because I have to spend 8 hours a day with my crazy grandma who won't let me go outside. But once my parents get off for the holidays, I probably won't update as much. Sorry. But when they go back, I will! Then there will be school, and I'll have to take exams. I won't update around then, probably. But after I get that out of the way, I will get back to updating like this! I promise not to abandon the story, thanks to my very few reviewers and very many readers. I love and thank you!**

**If you took the time to read that. ^^ Please, take the time to review. && tell me what you think about the story so far.**

**Oh, && I started a new story. Check it out? (:**


End file.
